Pikachu's Beginning
by Kmbrun
Summary: This is a short story I came up with. Its so short that a summary will spoil the ending. Hope you like it.


Author Note #1: My character does some internal musing which I will mark out like _::this::_ to make it clear as the rest is just author describing stuff as apposed to the character. He will also talk out loud to the surrounding area like "this". In my previous stories I used italics for thoughts/musing, but I have since read a story which showed it like so and I liked it.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Anyway, On with the story, 2nd author note at the bottom xx

* * *

_::It was a beautiful spring day. Beautiful indeed::_ The sun shone through the trees as he made his way down route one, his morning routine. He liked to check up on the pokemon which lived here. He carried two notebooks with him, for the two things in life he loved the most: research and art. Three if you count family, but one doesn't need to carry a notebook around for family reasons right?

He spots a Gastly as it floated deeper into the forest, perhaps towards a nearby cave. He chuckled, seeing that Gastly reminded him of his childhood friend, Agatha. He may be old but at least he doesn't need any aids yet for his daily walk.

What a life he had lead. What happiness and fulfilment he feels, and yet still excited for his continuous (current) role of showing the new generation the ropes, as it were. He had reached one of the largest trees in the area, it was his designated area for a short rest and maybe a sketch. After a short climb, he tugged on a rope that he had left there previously, he may not need an aid for a walk but perhaps for climbing it was needed. Especially with how high he climbed. Two thirds up the tree he stopped. There was an ideal branch intersection which even provided a backrest. He hung his sachet on a nearby branch and got his flask out. He sipped it whilst taking in the view, seeing if inspiration came.

It did.

_::Hmm, interesting...::_ he thought, spotting what looked like a burnt patch of grass. There wasn't that many fire type pokemon in this area. He got out his binoculars for a closer look. It was actually a cluster of burnt patches. ::_Electric type! Very rare!::_ He turned his sketch pad to a fresh page and kept swapping between pencil, paper and binoculars. Once done he dug around in his satchel for a compass. He wanted an even closer look. Down he climbed and off he set off once more. Purpose in his stride and a glimmer in his hazel eyes.

* * *

He reached the edge of area he had spotted from the tree. Crouching down he waited till nature had gotten used to his presence. _Good_. He nodded to himself as the Caterpie crawled along the trees and a Pidgey flew across the clearing to land on a branch. He observed the area for a good 30 minutes before moving slowly in, still crouching down. He reached one of the burnt patches and crumbled a crisp leaf in his hand. "Now which pokemon was here..?" He whispered aloud to the surroundings.

Brushing away forestry debris he tried to spot any paw prints.

"Hmm… hello, what have we here..." nestled amongst the foliage was just what he was looking for. Or so he hoped. It was a print of a pokemon, and not one usually found in this area. Quick to his bag he went to gather his sketch pad and measuring tools. He had his suspicions as to which pokemon it could be, but he wanted to be certain of it before continuing, especially as it looked like there had been a battle and it could be injured.

"A pikachu!"

Now certain what possible dangers to look out for he followed the direction the prints lead. Judging by the size, shape and distance between prints it was a young male, perhaps just nearing adulthood.

* * *

It took a while but finally an injured pikachu was found. "Oh dear..."

"Pii..." the pokemon whimpered in pain.

Going as small as he could he reached out a hand for the pikachu to smell and get used to his scent. "My name is Samuel Oak, would you allow me to take you back to my lab to get you all healed up?" he spoke in his most gentle voice possible.

"Chaa," it licked Samuel's hand in agreement so he picked it up and carried it away.

* * *

Authors note #2:

I've had writers block to the extreeme, but I'm back! (Hopefully) Its been a year since I last posted anything on here for various reasons...

How was it? This is my first pokemon fanfic, did you guess it was professor Oak quite soon? It is my smallest fic so far, only 665 words... I did 1,700 to 7,000 words on all my others... but quality over quantity right!

I just couldn't get it out of my head of Professor Oak meeting an injured Pikachu in the woods... and here we are!

I'm marking this as complete. A lil one shot to get me back into writing again. For those who have followed me, I will get back to 'GenderBlender' and 'Those Left Behind' one day, but the block still exists for them unfortuneately. I have got other story ideas floating around for other stuff so I will be back!


End file.
